Crepúsculo :B
by POTTERRADCLIFFE
Summary: Mudança pessoal, em vez de ser Bella e Edward, teremos Harry e Hermione, espero que gostem! Muito romance, amizade.


**Declarações:**

** Não sou J.K Rowling, nem Stefanie Meyer.**

** A história, é a mesma de Crepúsculo, mas em vez de ter Edward e Bella, como personagens temos, Harry e Hermione, como os casais perfeitinhos :B**

Minha mãe me levou ao aeroporto com as janelas abaixadas. Estava fazendo 24oC em Londres, o céu estava azul perfeito e sem nuvens. Estava vestindo minha camiseta preferida: sem mangas, de renda furadinha. Usava-a como gesto de despedida. Minha bagagem de mão era um parka1.

Na península Olímpica, no noroeste do estado de Washington, nos EUA existe uma cidadezinha chamada Forks que estava constantemente coberta por grandes nuvens. Nessa cidade não muito importante chove mais do que em qualquer outro lugar do pais. Foi dessa cidade e da sua sombra depressiva e onipresente que minha mãe fugiu comigo quando eu só alguns anos de vida. Era nessa cidade que eu era obrigada a passar todos os verões até completar 14 anos. Aquele foi o ano que eu bati o pé. Então, nos últimos três verões, meu pai Charlie Granger, passou duas semanas de férias comigo na Califórnia.

Agora era em Forks que eu ia me exilar, algo que fiz com muito custo. Eu detestava Forks. Eu amava Phoenix. Amava o sol e o verão escaldante. Amava a cidade vigorosa e grande.

- Hermione - minha mãe me disse - pela milésima vez -antes de eu entrar no avião – Você não precisa fazer isso.

Minha mãe parece-se comigo, exceto pelo cabelo curto, e o rosto risonho. Senti um espasmo ao encarar os olhos infantis e bem abertos dela. Como poderia deixar minha amorosa, errática e ingênua mãe para se cuidar sozinha? Claro ela tinha o Amos agora, então as contas provavelmente seriam pagas,haveria comida na geladeira, gasolina no carro, e alguém pra ligar quando ela se perdesse, mas ainda assim...

- Eu quero ir – eu menti. Sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa, mas já havia contado essa mentira tão freqüentemente por esses dias que agora soava quase convincente.

- Diz 'oi' pro Charlie, por mim.

- Pode deixar.

- Verei você logo – ela insistiu. – Pode voltar pra casa quando quiser. – Virei assim que você precisar.

Mas pude perceber o sacrifício em seus olhos, por trás da promessa.

- Não se preocupe comigo – eu pedi – Vai ser ótimo. Amo você mãe.

Ela me abraçou apertado por um tempo, então entrei no avião e ela se foi.

De Phoenix para Seatle o vôo dura quatro horas, mais uma hora num pequeno avião até Port Angeles, e então uma hora de carro até Forks. O vôo não me incomodava, já passar uma hora num carro com Charlie estava me preocupando. Charlie estava sendo até legal sobre essa história toda. Ele parecia genuinamente feliz que eu iria morar com ele quase que permanentemente pela primeira vez. Ele já tinha me matriculado na escola e ia me ajudar a arranjar um carro. Mas com certeza ia ser estranho morar com Charlie. Nenhum de nós era o que se

poderia chamar de falantes, e nem sei o que haveria para ser dito. Sabia que ele estava mais do que confuso com a minha decisão - como minha mãe já havia feito antes de mim, eu nunca tinha escondido que não gostava de Forks. Quando o avião pousou em Port Angeles, estava chovendo. Não achei que fosse um mau presságio, só era inevitável. Já tinha me despedido do sol. Charlie estava me esperando no carro-patrulha. Já era de se esperar. Charlie é o Chefe de Polícia para os bons cidadãos de Forks. Meu motivo maior para comprar um carro, apesar da escassez dos meus rendimentos, era que eu me negava ser levada pela cidade num carro com luzes vermelhas e azuis em cima. Nada melhor pra fazer o trânsito andar devagar do que um policial.

Charlie me deu um abraço meio estranho, de um braço só, quando sai tropeçando do avião.

— Bom te ver Hermi. — ele disse sorrindo, enquanto automaticamente me segurava para eu não cair. — Você não mudou muito, como vai a sua mãe?

— Mamãe vai muito bem. É bom te ver também, pai. — ele não me deixava chamá-lo de Charlie. Só tinha trazido algumas malas. A maior parte das roupas que usava no Arizona eram muito permeáveis para usar em Washington. Minha mãe e eu tínhamos nos juntado para

suplementar meu guarda-roupa com roupas de inverno, mas ainda tinha pouca coisa. Coube tudo na mala do carro-patrulha, facilmente. — Achei um bom carro para você, bem barato. — ele anunciou quando já estávamos no carro.

— Que tipo de carro? — achei suspeito a maneira como ele disse "carro bom para você", ao invés de só "carro bom".

— Bem, na verdade é uma caminhonete, um Chevrolet.

— Onde o achou?

— Lembra-se de Billy Black, de La Push? — La Push é a pequena reserva indígena na costa.

— Não.

— Ele costumava ir pescar conosco no verão. — Charlie ofereceu ajuda.

Isso explicaria porque eu não lembrava dele. Me dou bem em bloquear da minha memória coisas dolorosas e desnecessárias.

— Ele está numa cadeira de rodas agora — Charlie continuou quando não respondi — então não pode dirigir mais, por isso se ofereceu para vender a caminhonete bem barato.

— De que ano é? — pude ver pela mudança de expressão que essa era uma pergunta que ele esperava que eu não fosse fazer.

— Bem, Billy trabalhou bastante no moto - só tem alguns anos.

Esperava que ele não fosse achar que eu desistiria assim tão fácil. — Quando ele comprou a caminhonete?

— Acho que foi em 1984.

— Era nova quando ele comprou?

— Na verdade, não. Acho que era nova no começo dos anos 60 - ou no fim dos 50, no máximo. — ele admitiu, envergonhado.

— Ch... pai, não sei muito sobre carros. Não saberia consertar nada se estragasse, e não poderia pagar um mecânico...

— Realmente, Hermione, a coisa anda direito. Não fazem mais carros como aquele. A coisa pensei comigo mesma... era uma possibilidade - como apelido, no mínimo.

— Barato é quanto? — afinal, essa era a parte onde eu não podia abrir mão. — Bem, querida, eu meio que já comprei ele pra você. Um presente de boas-vindas. — Charlie espiou para o meu lado, com uma expressão esperançosa no rosto.

Uau. De graça.

— Não precisava fazer isso, pai. Eu ia comprar o carro eu mesma.

— Eu não me importo. Quero que você seja feliz aqui. — Ele olhava em frente na estrada quando falou isso. Charlie não ficava confortável ao expressar suas emoções em voz alta. Eu herdei isso dele. Então olhava bem pra frente quando respondi.

— Isso foi muito legal, pai, obrigada. Fico muito agradecida. — não precisava adicionar que eu ser feliz em Forks era uma impossibilidade. Ele não precisava sofrer comigo. E eu nunca recusaria uma caminhonete de graça.

— Bem, então, de nada. — ele murmurou, envergonhado com o meu agradecimento. Trocamos mais alguns comentários sobre o tempo, que estava molhado, e era isso em termos de conversa. Ficamos olhando pela janela em silêncio. Era lindo, claro, não podia negar isso. Tudo era verde: as árvores, os troncos cobertos de musgo, os galhos pendurados formando uma cobertura, o chão coberto com plantas. Até mesmo o ar ficava meio verde ao passar pelas folhas. Era muito verde - um planeta alienígena.

Finalmente chegamos na casa do Charlie. Ele ainda vivia na casa pequena, de dois quartos, que ele comprara com minha mãe logo que se casaram. Esse foi o único período do casamento deles. Ali, estacionada na rua em frente à casa que nunca mudara, estava minha nova - bem, nova para mim - caminhonete. Era uma cor vermelha desbotada, com uma grande cabina e enormes calotas. Para minha grande surpresa, eu amei. Não sabia se ela ia andar, mas conseguia me imaginar dentro dela. Ainda por cima, era uma daquelas coisas sólidas de ferro, que nunca se amassam - do tipo que se vê num acidente nem arranhada, circundada pelos pedaços do carro que ela tinha destruído. — Uau, pai, adorei! Obrigada! — agora meu dia horrível que seria amanhã iria ser um pouco menos horroroso. Eu não precisaria escolher entre andar na chuva por mais de três quilômetros ou aceitar uma carona no carro-patrulha para chegar no colégio.

— Fico feliz que você tenha gostado. — Charlie disse, envergonhado de novo. Só precisou uma viagem para levar todas as minhas coisas para o andar de cima. Fiquei com o quarto que tinha janela para o pátio da frente. O quarto me era familiar. Era meu desde que tinha nascido. O chão de madeira, as paredes azul claro, o teto curvado, as cortinas de renda já amareladas - tudo isso fez parte da minha infância. As únicas

mudanças que Charlie tinha feito fora por eu ter crescido: mudou o berço por uma cama e colocou um escrivaninha. A escrivaninha agora tinha um computador de segunda mão, com o fio do telefone para a internet grampeada pelo chão até chegar na tomada de telefone mais próxima. Isso tinha sido estipulado por minha mãe, para que pudéssemos manter contato fácil. A cadeira de balanço dos meus tempos de bebê ainda estava num canto. Havia somente um pequeno banheiro no andar de cima, o qual teria que dividir com Charlie. Tentava não pensar muito nisso. Uma das coisas boas sobre Charlie é que ele não fica me cuidando. Ele me deixou sozinha para desfazer minhas malas e me ajeitar, uma coisa que seria completamente impossível para minha mãe. Era bom poder estar sozinha e não ter que ficar sorrindo e

parecer feliz. E era um alívio poder olhar com desânimo para a chuva na janela e deixar escaparem algumas lágrimas. Não estava a fim de começar uma choradeira. Guardaria isso para a hora de dormir, quando fosse pensar na manhã que estava por vir. A Escola de Forks tinha o aterrorizante total de apenas trezentos e cinqüenta e sete - agora cinqüenta e oito - alunos. Só no meu ano, lá em Phoenix, havia mais de setecentos alunos. Todo mundo aqui tinham crescido juntos - seus avós tinham sido bebês juntos. Eu seria a garota nova da cidade grande. Uma curiosidade, uma aberração. Talvez se eu parecesse com uma garota de Phoenix isso poderia ser uma vantagem. Mas fisicamente eu nunca me encaixaria em lugar algum. Eu deveria ser bronzeada, esportiva, loira - jogadora de vôlei, ou líder de torcida, talvez - essas coisas associadas

ao vale do sol. No lugar disso, eu tinha pele branca apesar do sol constante, sem nem ter a desculpa de ter olhos azuis ou cabelos ruivos. Sempre fora meio magra, mas nem tanto, obviamente não era atleta. Não tinha a coordenação motora necessária para praticar esportes sem me humilhar - e machucar a mim mesma ou qualquer um parado muito perto de mim. Quando terminei de colocar minhas roupas no velho guarda-roupa de pinho, peguei minha bolsa de produtos de beleza e fui ao banheiro comunal para me lavar depois do dia de viagem. Olhei para meu rosto no espelho enquanto penteava meu cabelo embaraçado e úmido. Talvez fosse a luz, mas eu já parecia mais pálida, pouco saudável. Minha pele poderia ser bela - era bem clara, parecia transparente - mas tudo dependia da cor, e eu não tinha isso.

Encarando meu reflexo pálido no espelho fui obrigada a admitir que estava mentindo para mim mesma. Não era só fisicamente que eu nunca me encaixaria. E seu eu não conseguia achar um lugar para mim numa escola com três mil pessoas, quais eram minhas chances aqui?

Eu não me relacionava bem com pessoas da minha idade. Talvez a verdade fosse que eu não me relacionava bem com as pessoas, ponto. Até minha mãe, que era a pessoa mais próxima de mim no planeta, nunca estava em harmonia comigo, nunca estávamos exatamente de acordo. Às vezes imaginava se eu via as mesmas coisas através de meus olhos que o resto do mundo via com os deles. Talvez houvesse um problema no meu cérebro. Mas o motivo não importava. O que importava era o resultado. E amanhã seria

só começo. Não dormi bem naquela noite, mesmo depois de ter chorado tudo que precisava. O barulho constante da chuva e do vento no telhado não saiam da minha mente. Puxei a coberta desbotada sobre minha cabeça e depois adicionei o travesseiro também. Mas não consegui dormir até depois da meia-noite, quando a chuva finalmente diminuiu para um chuvisco.

Cerração fechada era tudo que conseguia ver pela minha janela de manhã, e pude sentir a claustrofobia começado. Não se podia ver o céu aqui, era quase uma jaula. O café-da-manhã com Charlie foi um evento silencioso. Ele me desejou boa-sorte na escola. Eu agradeci, sabendo que as esperanças dele eram inúteis. Boa-sorte tinha a tendência de me evitar. Charlie saiu primeiro, indo para o posto policial que era sua esposa e família. Depois que ele saiu, sentei à velha mesa quadrada em uma das três cadeiras que não combinavam entre si e examinei sua pequena cozinha, suas paredes com painéis escuros, armários amarelo brilhante, e piso de linóleo branco. Nada mudara. Minha mãe pintara os armários dezoito anos antes na tentativa de trazer alguma luz para a casa. Sobre a pequena lareira, na sala do tamanho de um lenço que ficava logo ao lado da cozinha, havia uma fileira de fotos. A primeira era uma do casamento de Charlie e minha mãe em Las Vegas, uma de nós três no hospital quando eu nasci, tirada por uma enfermeira prestativa, seguida de uma procissão de fotos escolares minhas até o último ano. Essas eram embaraçosas de se ver - teria que ver se convencia Charlie a colocá-las em outro lugar, pelo menos enquanto eu estivesse morando aqui. Era impossível, estando nessa casa, não perceber que Charlie nunca tinha superado minha mãe. Isso me fazia ficar desconfortável.

Eu não queria chegar cedo demais na escola, mas não podia ficar mais na casa. Vesti meu casaco - que me fazia sentir como numa roupa antinuclear - e sai para a chuva. Ainda chuviscava, mas não o suficiente para me molhar muito enquanto procurava pelas chaves da casa que sempre ficavam escondidas nas plantas perto da porta e a trancava.

O barulho das minhas novas botas à prova d'água era irritante. Sentia falta do barulho normal de cimento quando caminhava. Não pude parar para admirar minha nova caminhonete como queria. Estava com pressa para sair da névoa molhada que rondava minha cabeça e se grudava no meu cabelo por baixo do capuz. Dentro da caminhonete estava seco e bom. Obviamente, Billy ou Charlie tinham limpado o carro, mas os assentos ainda cheiravam vagamente à tabaco, gasolina e menta. O motor ligou rápido, para meu alívio, mas bem alto, ganhando vida ruidosamente e então chegando ao volume máximo. Bom, uma caminhonete velha assim tinha que ter um defeito. O rádio velho funcionava, uma vantagem que eu não esperava.

Achar a escola não foi difícil, apesar de nunca ter estado lá antes. Ela ficava, assim como a maioria das coisas, bem perto da estrada. Não era obviamente uma escola, foi o painel, onde dizia "Escola de Forks", que me fez parar. Parecia uma coleção de casas geminadas, construídas com tijolos marrons. Havia tantas árvores e moitas que não pude perceber seu tamanho logo no início. Onde estava a aparência de lugar público?

Me perguntava nostalgicamente. Onde estavam as cercas e os detectores de metais?

Estacionei em frente ao primeiro prédio, onde havia uma pequena placa que dizia "secretaria". Não havia mais carros estacionados ali, então tive certeza de que era proibido, mas decidi que pegaria instruções lá dentro ao invés de ficar andando em círculos na chuva como uma idiota. Saí a contragosto da caminhonete quentinha e fui por um caminho de pedra circundado por uma sebe escura. Respirei fundo antes de abrir

a porta. Lá dentro estava bem iluminado e bem mais quente do que imaginava. A secretaria era pequena, com uma pequena sala de espera com cadeiras dobráveis, carpete laranja, avisos e prêmios abarrotados pelas paredes e um grande e ruidoso relógio. A sala era partida ao meio por um grande balcão, cheia de cestas de arame repletas de papéis e

anúncios coloridos colados na parte da frente. Havia três mesas atrás do balcão, uma delas ocupada por uma mulher ruiva e grande, usando óculos. Ela vestia uma camiseta roxa, que imediatamente me fez sentir com roupas demais.

A ruiva olhou para mim. — Posso ajudá-la?

— Sou Hermione Granger — informei-lhe, e vi seus olhos demonstrarem reconhecimento imediato. Eu era esperada, tópico de fofocas, com certeza. A filha da ex-mulher do chefe de polícia finalmente retorna à casa.

— Claro — ela disse. Ela percorreu uma pilha precária de documentos em sua mesa até achar os que procurava. — Seu horário está aqui, e um mapa da escola. — Ela trouxe várias folhas até o balcão para me mostrar.

Ela me ditou todas as minhas aulas, mostrando-me no mapa a melhor maneira de chegar até elas, e me deu um papel para que todos os professores assinassem, que deveria trazer de volta no fim do dia.

Ela sorriu para mim e desejou, como Charlie, que eu gostasse de Forks. Sorri de volta da maneira mais convincente possível.

Quando cheguei de volta na caminhonete, outros alunos começavam a chegar. Fui atrás do tráfego, contornando a escola. Fiquei feliz ao ver que a maior parte dos carros eram velhos como o meu, nada muito chique. Em casa eu morava num dos poucos bairros de

classe baixa que estavam incluídos no Distrito Paradise Valley. Era comum ver um Mercedes ou Porsche novo no estacionamento dos alunos. O carro mais legal aqui era um brilhante Volvo, que se sobressaia. Mesmo assim, logo que estacionei desliguei o motor, para que o barulho enorme não chamasse atenção para mim.

Olhei para o mapa na caminhonete, tentando memorizá-lo agora, esperando que não fosse precisar andar com ele colado no nariz o dia todo. Enfiei tudo dentro da mochila, coloquei a alça sobre o ombro e respirei bem fundo. "Posso fazer isso", menti muito mal para mim mesma. Ninguém ia me morder. Eu finalmente exalei e sai do carro.

Fiquei com o rosto coberto pelo capuz enquanto caminhava até a calçada, cheia de adolescentes. Meu casaco preto e simples não se destacava na multidão, percebi com alívio.

Assim que cheguei no refeitório era fácil de ver o prédio três. Um grande "3" estava pintado num quadrado branco no casto leste do prédio. Senti minha respiração acelerar cada vez mais enquanto me aproximava da porta. Tentei segurar minha respiração enquanto seguia duas capas de chuva unissex através da porta. A sala de aula era pequena. As pessoas na minha frente pararam assim que entraram na sala para pendurar seus casacos numa longa fileira de ganchos. Fiz o mesmo. Eram duas

garotas. Uma loira com pele de porcelana, outra, também com a pele clara, tinha cabelos castanho claro. Pelo menos a minha pele não se destacaria aqui. Levei o papel para o professor, um homem alto e calvo. Sua mesa tinha uma placa que o identificava como Sr.Mason. Ele ficou me olhando assim que leu meu nome - o que não era encorajador - e lógico que fiquei vermelha igual a um tomate. Mas pelo menos

ele me mandou sentar numa classe vazia no fundo da sala sem me apresentar à turma. Era mais difícil para meus colegas ficarem me encarando enquanto eu estava no fundo

da sala, mas de alguma forma eles conseguiam. Fixei meu olhar na lista de leitura que o professor tinha me dado. Era bem básica: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Já tinha lido todos. Isso era reconfortante... e chato. Fiquei pensando se minha mãe me mandaria minha pasta de trabalhos velhos, ou se ia pensar que isso era colar. Fiquei pensando em diferentes discussões que teria com ela enquanto o professor falava. Quando bateu o sinal, um garoto meio desajeitado, alto, com problemas de pele e cabelo ruivo como uma laranja se encostou no batente da porta para falar comigo.

— Você é Hermione Granger, não é? — ele parecia do tipo muito prestativo, parte do clube de xadrez.

— Hermi — corrigi. Todo mundo em volta se virou para me olhar.

— Onde é sua próxima aula — ele perguntou.

Precisei olhar na mochila. — Hum, Governo, com o professor Jefferson, no prédio seis. Não havia para onde olhar sem encontrar olhos curiosos.

— Estou indo para o prédio quatro, posso te mostrar o caminho... — definitivamente muito prestativo.

— Sou Ronald ou Rony como preferir. — Ele adicionou.

Sorri discretamente. — Obrigada.

Pegamos nossos casacos e saímos para a chuva, que tinha ficado mais forte. Poderia jurar que muitas das pessoas andando atrás de nós estavam perto o bastante para ficar ouvindo a conversa. Desejei não estar ficando paranóica.

— Então, aqui é bem diferente de Phoenix, hein? — ele perguntou.

— Muito.

— Não chove muito lá, não é?

— Três ou quatro vezes por ano.

— Uau, como será que é isso? — ele ficou imaginando.

— Ensolarado. — eu lhe disse.

— Você não parece bronzeada.

— Minha mãe é parte albina.

Ele analisou meu rosto com apreensão e eu suspirei. Parecia que nuvens e senso de humor não se misturavam. Alguns meses disso aqui e eu esqueceria como se usa sarcasmo. Andamos de volta ao redor do refeitório, em direção aos prédios que ficavam no sul, ao lado do ginásio. Ronald me levou até a porta, apesar de estar bem claro que aquele era o prédio.

— Bem, boa sorte. — Ele disse enquanto eu alcançava a maçaneta. — Talvez tenhamos outras aulas juntos. — Ele soava esperançoso.

Sorri vagamente para ele e entrei.

O resto da manhã passou da mesma maneira. Meu professor de trigonometria, o Sr. Varner, a quem eu detestaria de qualquer forma por causa da matéria que ensinava, foi o único que me fez ficar na frente da turma e me apresentar. Eu gaguejei, fiquei vermelha, e tropecei no caminho para a minha classe. Depois de duas aulas, comecei a reconhecer muitos dos rostos em cada uma delas. Sempre havia aqueles que eram mais corajosos e vinham se apresentar e me perguntar se estava gostando de Forks. Tentei ser diplomática, mas o que mais fiz foi mentir bastante. Pelo menos não precisei usar o mapa.

Uma garota sentou do meu lado em ambas Trigonometria e Espanhol, e foi comigo até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Ela era bem baixinha, com vários centímetros do que os meus 1,75m, mas o cabelo albino e liso ajudava a balancear nossa diferença de alturas. Não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, então eu sorria e balançava a cabeça enquanto ela discorria sobre os professores e sobre as aulas. Não tentei acompanhar a conversa.

Sentamos no final de uma mesa cheia dos amigos dela, os quais ela me apresentou. Esqueci os nomes assim que ela os disse. Eles pareciam impressionados com a coragem dela para falar comigo. O garoto do Inglês, Ronald, acenou para mim do outro lado do refeitório. Foi ali, sentada no refeitório, tentando conversar com vários estranhos curiosos, que eu os vi pela primeira vez.

Eles estavam sentados num canto do refeitório, o mais longe possível de onde eu estava. Eram cinco. Não conversavam e não comiam, apesar de cada um deles ter uma bandeja intocada de comida na sua frente. Eles não estavam me encarando, como a maior parte dos outros alunos, então era seguro ficar olhando para eles sem ter medo de encontrar

um par de olhos excessivamente interessado. Mas não foi nenhuma dessas coisas que chamou, e prendeu, minha atenção.

Eles não se pareciam em nada. Dos três garotos, um era grande - musculoso como um levantador de peso profissional, com cabelo escuro e ajeitado. Outro era alto, mais magro, mas ainda musculoso, e com cabelo loiro claro, muito albino mesmo. O outro era mais magro,

menos musculoso, com cabelo cor de carvão, meio rebelde. Ele parecia mais jovem do que os outros, que pareciam que poderiam estar na faculdade, ou até mesmo serem professores ao invés de alunos.

As garotas eram opostos. A mais alta era maravilhosa. Ela tinha uma silhueta linda, do tipo que se vê na capa da revista Sports Illustrated, na edição de roupas de banho, e daquelas que fazem as outras garotas se sentirem mal consigo mesma só por estarem na mesma sala. O cabelo dela era dourado, gentilmente balançando até o meio das costas. A outra garota era mais baixa e parecia uma fadinha. Bem magra, com feições pequenas. O cabelo dela era totalmente preto, cortado curtinho e apontando para todas as direções. E ainda assim, eles se pareciam muito. Todos eram muito pálidos, os mais pálidos de todos os alunos dessa cidade sem sol. Mais pálidos do que eu, a albina. Todos tinham

olhos bem escuros, apesar da diferença na cor dos cabelos. Além disso, eles tinham olheiras - sombras arroxeadas, como machucados. Como se todos eles tivessem passado a noite em claro, ou quase se recuperando de ter o nariz quebrado. Apesar de seus narizes, de todas as partes de seus corpos, serem perfeitamente retos e angulares. Mas não era por causa de tudo isso que não conseguia tirar os olhos deles. Eu os olhava por que seus rostos, tão diferentes, tão iguais, eram todos devastadoramente, inumanamente lindos. Eram rostos que você nunca espera encontrar além de, talvez, nas páginas editadas de uma revista de moda. Ou pintadas por um dos velhos mestres como a face de um anjo. Era difícil decidir quem era o mais belo – talvez a perfeita loira, ou o garoto com cabelos cor de carvão. Estavam todos olhando para longe - longe um dos outros, longe dos outros alunos, longe de qualquer coisa em particular que eu pudesse ver. Enquanto eu olhava a garota mais baixa levantou com a bandeja - o refrigerante fechado, a maçã inteira - e foi embora com um passo rápido e gracioso que deveria estar em uma passarela. Eu fiquei olhando, maravilhada com os passos de dançarina dela, até ela largar a bandeja e sair pela porta de trás, mais rápido do que eu imaginava ser possível. Meus olhos voltaram logo para os outros, que estavam lá, sem mudanças.

— Quem são eles? — perguntei à garota da aula de espanhol, de quem eu não lembrava o nome.

Enquanto ela olhava para ver de quem eu estava falando - apesar de já saber, provavelmente, por causa do meu tom de voz - de repente ele olhou para ela, o mais magro, o mais garoto de todos, talvez o mais jovem. Ele olhou para a garota do meu lado por só uma fração de segundo e então seus olhos escuros se dirigiram aos meus. Ele olhou para longe bem rápido, mais rápido do que eu conseguiria, apesar de numa onde de vergonha eu tenha baixado meus olhos na mesma hora. Naquele pequeno instante, seu rosto não aparentou interesse - era como se ela tivesse chamado o nome dele, e ele olhara numa resposta involuntária, já tendo decidido que não ia responder.

A garota do meu lado riu envergonhada, olhando para a mesa, assim como eu. — Aqueles são Harry Potter, Dino e Angelina Thomas. A que foi embora é Angélica. Todos vivem juntos com o Dr. Cullen e a esposa dele. — Ela falou isso meio entre os dentes.

Olhei meio de lado para o garoto lindo, que agora olhava para a bandeja dele, picando um pãozinho com dedos pálidos e longos. Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, seus lábios perfeitos mal se abrindo. Os outros três ainda olhavam para longe, ainda assim eu sentia que ele estava falando com eles. Nomes estranhos e pouco populares, eu pensei. Os tipos de nomes que avós tinham. Mas talvez fosse moda aqui - nomes de cidade pequena? Finalmente lembrei que a garota ao meu lado se chamava Gina, um nome perfeitamente comum. Já na minha aula de História, em Phoenix.— Eles são... muito bonitos. — lutei contra a óbvia falta de intensidade do que disse.

— Sim! — Gina concordou dando outro risinho. — Mas eles já estão juntos – Dino e Angelina, e Bruno e Angélica. E moram juntos. — A voz dela continha todo o choque e reprovação de uma cidade pequena, pensei criticamente. Mas se eu fosse honesta, teria que admitir que até em Phoenix algo assim seria motivo de fofocas.

— Quais são os Potter's? — perguntei — Eles não se parecem...

— Ah, mas não são. O Dr. Cullen é bem jovem, tem uns 20 ou 30 e poucos. São todos adotados. Já os Thomas são irmão e irmã, gêmeos - são os loiros - e vivem com eles.

— Eles não são um pouco velhos pra isso?

— Agora sim, Bruno e Angélica já têm dezoito anos, mas vivem com a Sra. Cullen desde que tinham oito. Ela é tia deles ou algo assim.

— Isso é bem legal - deles cuidarem de todas essas crianças assim, sendo tão jovens.

— Acho que sim. — Gina admitiu relutantemente, e fiquei com a impressão de que ela não gostava do doutor e da esposa dela por algum motivo. Com os olhares que ela dava na direção deles, imaginei que o motivo fosse inveja. Durante toda essa conversa, meus olhos iam e voltavam para a mesa onde a estranha família estava sentada. Eles continuavam olhando para as paredes e não comendo.

— Eles sempre moraram em Forks? — perguntei. Com certeza eu os teria notado em algum dos meus verões aqui.

— Não. — ela disse num tom de voz que implicava que isso era óbvio, até alguém recém chegado como eu deveria saber. — Eles vieram para cá dois anos atrás, vindos de algum lugar no Alasca.

Senti uma onda de compaixão, e alívio. Compaixão porque, apesar de serem lindos, eram de fora, claramente não eram aceitos. Alívio porque eu não era a única novata aqui, e certamente não a mais interessante.

Enquanto eu os analisava, o mais novo, um dos Potter's, olhou para mim e nossos olhos se encontraram, dessa vez com uma expressão evidente de curiosidade. Enquanto eu esquivava meu olhar, me pareceu que no dele havia alguma expectativa não alcançada.

— Qual deles é o garoto de cabelos pretos? — perguntei. Espiei com

o canto do olho e ele ainda me encarava, mas não como os outros alunos tinham feito durante todo o dia - a expressão dele era meio frustrada. Olhei para baixo novamente.

— Aquele é Harry. Ele é maravilhoso, lógico, mas não perca tempo. Ele não namora. Nenhuma das garotas daqui são bonitas o suficiente para ele, aparentemente. — ela desdenhou, um caso claro de rejeição. Fiquei me perguntando quando ele tinha rejeitado ela.

Mordi o lábio para esconder um sorriso, e então olhei para ele novamente. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, mas me pareceu, pelos músculos do rosto, que ele sorria também.

Após mais alguns minutos os outros quatro deixaram a mesa juntos. Todos eram notoriamente graciosos - até mesmo o grandalhão. Era algo desconcertante de se observar. O que se chamava Edward não olhou para mim novamente. Fiquei na mesa com Gina e seus amigos mais tempo do que ficaria se estivesse sozinha ali. Estava ansiosa para não chegar atrasada nas aulas no meu primeiro dia. Uma das minhas novas conhecidas, que gentilmente me lembrou que seu nome era Angelina, tinha Biologia II comigo no próximo período. Fomos juntas para a aula, em silêncio. Ela era tímida também. Quando entramos na sala de aula, Angelina foi sentar-se numa mesa de laboratório, com tampa preta, exatamente como as que eu estava acostumada. Ela já tinha um par. Na

verdade, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, com a exceção de uma. Ao lado da fileira do meio, reconheci Harry Potter por seu cabelo rebelde e negro, sentado ao lado da única cadeira vazia.

Enquanto fui até o professor para me apresentar e pedir para que ele assinasse meu papel, secretamente observava Edward. No momento em que passei, ele ficou rígido de repente. Ele me encarou novamente, seus olhos encontraram os meus com a mais estranha das expressões em seu rosto - era hostil, furiosa. Olhei para longe rapidamente,

chocada, ficando vermelha novamente. Tropecei num livro e precisei me segurar em uma mesa. A menina sentada ali riu. Tinha notado que os olhos dele eram negros, como carvão.

O Sr. Banner assinou meu papel e me entregou um livro sem o besteirol das apresentações. Pude prever que nos daríamos bem. Obviamente, ele não tinha escolha a não ser mandar eu me sentar na única classe vazia no meio da sala. Mantive meu olhar baixo enquanto ia sentar ao lado dele, confusa com o olhar maldoso que ele tinha me dado.

Não olhei para cima enquanto colocava o livro na mesa e me sentava, mas vi, com o canto do olho, sua postura mudar. Ele estava se inclinando para longe de mim, sentado bem na ponta da cadeira e virando a cara como seu eu tivesse cheiro ruim. Discretamente, cheirei meu cabelo. Tinha cheiro de morangos, que era o perfume do meu xampu preferido. Parecia um cheiro inocente o bastante. Deixei meu cabelo cair sobre meu ombro direito, criando uma cortina escura entre nós, e tentei prestar atenção no professor.

Infelizmente a aula era sobre anatomia celular, algo que eu já tinha estudado. Fui fazendo anotações mesmo assim, sempre olhando para baixo. Não conseguia me conter e, de vez em quando, olhava para o garoto estranho ao meu lado, através da cortina de cabelo. Durante a aula toda ele não relaxou de posição, sentado na ponta da cadeira, o mais longe possível de mim. Pude ver que sua mão sobre a perna esquerda estava em punho, os tendões se destacando sob a pele clara. Também não relaxou a mão sequer uma vez. As mangas da sua camisa branca estavam puxadas até os cotovelos, e seu braço era surpreendentemente musculoso. Ele não era tão frágil quanto parecia quando comparado com o irmão.

A aula parecia se arrastar mais do que as outras. Será que era por que o dia estava finalmente acabando ou por que esperava que seu pulso fosse relaxar? Ele nunca o fez.

Ele estava tão imóvel que parecia que não respirava. Qual era o problema dele? Será que isso era o comportamento normal dele? Me questionei sobre o que tinha pensado sobre a amargura de Gina durante o almoço. Talvez ela não fosse tão rancorosa como eu pensava.

Não poderia ser comigo. Ele nunca tinha me visto na vida.

Espiei de novo e me arrependi. Ele estava me olhando novamente, seus olhos verdes cheios de repulsa. Enquanto me afastava dele, me espremendo na cadeira, a frase "se olhar matasse" cruzou minha mente. Naquele momento o alarme bateu alto, me assustando, e Harry Potter já tinha se levantado. Ele era muito mais alto do que tinha imaginado, e de costas para mim ele se foi fluidamente. Antes que qualquer um dos outros estivesse de pé, ele já tinha saído pela porta.

Fiquei congelada no lugar, olhando para ele. Ele era muito mau. Não era justo. Comecei a juntar minhas coisas devagar, tentando bloquear a raiva que me consumia, para não acabar chorando. Por algum motivo, meu humor tinha ligação com meus canais lacrimais. Geralmente chorava quando estava com raiva, uma mania humilhante.

— Você não é Hermione Granger? — perguntou uma voz masculina.

Olhei para ver um garoto bonitinho, com cara de bebê, o cabelo loiro claro cuidadosamente moldado com gel, sorrindo para mim de um jeito amigável. Ele, com certeza, não achava que eu cheirava mal.

— Hermi. — corrigi com um sorriso.

— Sou Neville.

— Oi, Neville.

— Precisa de ajuda pra encontrar sua próxima aula?

— Na verdade, estou indo para o ginásio. Acho que consegui achá-lo.

— Essa é minha próxima aula também. — ele parecia extasiado, apesar de não ser muita coincidência numa escola tão pequena.

Fomos para a aula juntos. Ele era um conversador - ele falava bastante, o que facilitava para mim. Ele tinha morado na Califórnia até os dez anos, então ele me entendia com relação ao sol. E ele estava na minha aula de inglês também. Tinha sido a pessoa mais legal que conhecera aquele dia. Mas enquanto entrávamos no ginásio ele perguntou — Então, você fincou o lápis no Harry Potter ou o quê? Nunca o vi agir assim. Então não tinha sido só eu que notara. E, aparentemente, não era assim que ele se comportava normalmente. Decidi bancar a desentendida.

— Era o garoto sentado do meu lado em biologia? — perguntei ingenuamente.

— Sim. — ele disse — Parecia que ele estava com dor ou algo parecido.

— Não sei. — respondi — Nunca conversei com ele.

— É um cara estranho. — Neville ficou por ali ao invés de ir para o vestiário. — Se eu tivesse tido a sorte de sentar do seu lado, teria conversado com você. Sorri para ele antes de ir para o vestiário das meninas. Ele era legal e claramente gostava de mim, mas isso não foi o bastante para diminuir minha irritação. O professor de Educação Física, Treinador Clapp, me deu um uniforme, mas não me fez vesti-lo para a aula. Em Phoenix, só dois anos de EF eram obrigatórios, aqui, era obrigatório durante todos os anos. Forks literalmente era o meu inferno na Terra. Assisti a quatro jogos de vôlei ao mesmo tempo. Lembrando quantas vezes tinha machucado a mim mesma - e os outros - jogando vôlei, me senti nauseada. O sinal tocou finalmente. Fui lentamente até a secretaria para entregar minha papelada. A chuva tinha parado, mas o vento estava mais forte e mais frio. Me enrolei mais nas roupas.

Quando entrei na quente secretaria, quase me virei e saí de novo.

Harry Potter estava parado à mesa logo na minha frente. Novamente reconheci aquele cabelo cor de ébano e rebelde. Ele pareceu não perceber a minha entrada. Me encostei na parede, esperando a recepcionista poder me atender. Ele estava conversando com ela numa voz baixa e atraente. Logo peguei o motivo da conversa: ele queria trocar o período da aula de biologia para outro horário, qualquer

outro. Não podia acreditar que era por minha causa. Tinha que ser outra coisa, algo que acontecera antes de eu entrar na sala. A expressão em seu rosto tinha que ser por outro motivo. Era impossível que esse estranho tivesse me detestado tanto assim, tão subitamente.

A porta abriu novamente, e o vento frio entrou de repente, levantando os papéis sobre a mesa, jogando meu cabelo sobre meu rosto. A garota que entrara simplesmente chegou na mesa, colocou um bilhete na cesta de arame e saiu novamente. Mas Harry Potter ficou rígido e se virou lentamente para me olhar - o rosto dele era absurdamente lindo -

com olhos fulminantes e cheios de ódio. Por um instante senti puro medo, levantando os pêlos dos meus braços. O olhar só durou um segundo, mas me congelou mais do que o vento enregelante. Ele se virou novamente para a recepcionista.

— Deixa para lá, então. — ele disse apressadamente com uma voz aveludada. — Vejo que é impossível. Muito obrigado pela ajuda. — se virou sem olhar para mim de novo e saiu pela porta.

Fui calmamente até a mesa, meu rosto branco ao invés de vermelho, e entreguei o papel assinado.

— Como foi seu primeiro dia, querida? — a recepcionista perguntou, maternalmente.

— Bem. — menti com a voz fraca. Ela não pareceu convencida.

Quando cheguei na caminhonete, era praticamente o último carro no estacionamento. Ela era como um refúgio, a coisa mais perto de um lar que eu tinha nesse buraco verde e úmido. Sentei lá dentro por um tempo, simplesmente olhando pelo vidro. Mas logo estava frio o bastante para precisar do aquecedor, então virei a chave e o motor ganhou vida. Peguei meu caminho de volta para a casa do Charlie, lutando para não chorar durante todo o caminho.

**Pessoal, por favor deixem reviews, :B**

**Eu espero agradar vocês, por favor :B**

**Sou novato, e preciso de motivação**.


End file.
